Romulan
De Romulans zijn een ras afkomstig van de planeet Romulus in het Beta kwadrant. Romulans zijn biologisch gezien de neven en nichten van de Vulcans, aangezien ze afstammelingen zijn van diegene die de ideeën van Surak tijdens de Tijd van de Opstanding verwierpen. Het Romulan sterrenrijk is de Romulan overheid en één van de grootste machten in de ruimte. Oorsprong De Romulans en de Vulcans worden vaak gekenmerkt door ribbels op het voorhoofd. De Romulans worden vaker gezien met de ribbels, maar er zijn ook enkele Romulans zonder de ribbels. Sommige speculeren dat de Romulans en de Vulcans afstammelingen zijn van Sargons volk. Sargons volk zou Vulcan zes miljoen jaar geleden bevolkt hebben. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") Deze theorie werd later verworpen door het bewijs van de oude humanoïden. (TNG: "The Chase") In de 4e eeuw verspreidde de hervormingen van Surak zich snel over Vulcan. Het volk omarmde de ideeën van logische principes en het uitbannen van emoties. Er was slechts een minderheid die zich hier niet in kon vonden en deze vertrokken dan ook naar andere werelden. Enkele bekende plaatsen met nederzettingen zijn Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla prime en Barradas III. Dit zou het centrum kunnen zijn van een nieuw ontstaan ras, de Debrune, maar deze stierven later weer uit. (TNG: "Gambit, Deel I") Op een gegeven moment settelde de verdreven Vulcans zich op een tweetal planeten, namelijk Romulus en Remus. Romulus was een klasse M planeet, terwijl Remus een harde planeet was die eigenlijk niet geschikt was voor humanoïde levensvormen. Er leefde echter een ras dat de Remans heette. Er waren verschillende dilithium bronnen, waardoor de planeet toch waardevol is. De Remans werden als tweederangs burgers gezien en schaamteloos door de Romulans gebruikt als slaven. De Remans werdden gedwongen om in de dilithium mijnen te werken en verschillende oorlogen in naam van de Romulans uit te vechten. Een bekende oorlog was de oorlog tegen de Dominion. Vanaf deze twee werelden wisten de Romulans een groot interstellair rijk op te bouwen met vele werelden. Het rijk strekt zich zelfs uit in het Beta kwadrant. Uiteindelijk werd het rijk bekend als het Romulan sterrenrijk. (TNG: "Gambit, Deel I & Deel II"; ) Zie ook: Romulan historie, Dominion oorlog Fysiologie Er zijn vele subtiele fysiologische verschillen tussen de twee rassen. Dokter Beverly Crusher probeerde eens om de Romulan Patahk te behandelen die aan synaptische afbraak leed. Ze gebruikte dezelfde methode als ze bij Vulcans gebruikt, maar dit bleek niet te werken. (TNG: "The Enemy") Romulans missen de rigoureuze mentale discipline van de volgelingen van Surak. Ze zijn een gepassioneerd volk en laten makkelijk extreme emoties zien. (TOS: "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]") :Het gebrek aan mentale discipline zou de verklaring kunnen zijn dat de Romulans geen telepathische mogelijkheden hebben. Er zijn verschillende voorbeelden van kruising tussen Romulans en andere rassen, zoals Sela (Mens/Romulan), Ba'el (Klingon/Romulan), en de grootvader van Simon Tarses (Mens/Romulan). :In werd er een referentie gemaakt dat Saavik half-Romulan en half-Vulcan zou zijn, maar dit werd uit de definitieve versie van de film geknipt. De Vulcans hebben een grotere fysieke kracht dan de meeste humanoïden, maar de Romulans lijken niet sterker te zijn dan de meeste mensen. Dit heeft waarschijnlijk te maken met het gebrek aan discipline en de slechtere condities op Romulus. Gemeenschap In de Romulan gemeenschap beïnvloeden militaire en politieke rangen de sociale status. De Romulans zijn lid van een militante organisatie, die het verdedigen van het Romulan rijk en de eigen eer als enkele van de belangrijkste zaken zien. De militaire dienst en de daarbij horende rang zijn doorslaggevend in de sociale omgang. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") Het leger speelt dus een grote rol in de gemeenschap, maar de Romulan senaat heeft de controle over de overheid. ( ) De hoogste Romulan rang is de Praetor. De Praetor is de leider van de Romulan senaat en de absolute leider van het gehele rijk. (TOS: "Balance of Terror"; ) Tevens is de Praetor de leider van het Romulan voortzettingcomité, wat bestaat uit de elite van de Romulan samenleving. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") De overheid van Romulus is afhankelijk van de Romulan geheime dienst, de Tal Shiar, om de orde en stabiliteit in de burgergemeenschap en het leger onder controle te houden. De Tal Shiar staat bekend om haar wrede tactieken. Zo zijn ontvoering, marteling en moord een belangrijk wapen. De meeste Romulans durven zich niet tegen de overheid uit te spreken, omdat ze bang zijn voor de Tal Shiar. Er lijkt een zekere spanning te bestaan tussen de geheime dienst en het leger. (TNG: "Face of the Enemy") De Romulan gemeenschap gebruikt als een van de weinige ontwikkelde rassen uit het Alfa en Beta kwadrant slaven om de vuile klussen op te knappen. De slaven zijn verplicht om dwangarbeid uit te voeren en mee te vechten in oorlogen. ( ) Romulans hebben de neiging om ietwat xenofobisch te zijn. Ze trekken zich regelmatig voor langere periode terug in hun eigen gebied. Ze worden soms zelfs als ware racisten gezien en er zijn Romulans die geloven dat het Romulan sterrenrijk ooit de macht zal hebben over het gehele universum, aangezien de Romulans het beste zouden zijn. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone" • "Data's Day" • "The Enemy" ) De Romulans hebben geen last van discriminatie op basis van geslacht. Mannen en vrouwen staan naast elkaar op de oorlogsschepen en hebben beide evenveel kans om een hoge rang te bereiken. (TOS: "[[The Enterprise Incident|The ''Enterprise Incident]]") Zie ook: Romulan taal Cultuur en traditie Bij de Romulans ontbreken de krachtige mentale disciplines die aanwezig zijn bij de volgelingen van Surak. De Romulans en de Vulcans hebben beide de ongecontroleerde agressie van zich af weten te schudden. Bij de Romulans heeft indirectheid de plek ingenomen van de agressie, waardoor ze vaak met achterdocht worden bekeken. Deze reputatie werd in de laatste jaren versterkt door de handelingen van de huidige overheid. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") Tijdens de 23e eeuw gebruikten de Romulans regelmatig pijnlijke en onplezierige doodstraffen om van hun criminelen af te komen. Voordat de straf bekend wordt gemaakt mag de verdachte gebruik maken van het Recht van Verklaring. (TOS: "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]") De Romulans spreiden met tegenzin enige open vijandigheid ten toon. Ze zijn in staat om lange tijd een schaakspel met de tegenstander te spelen. Ze proberen deze zo te manipuleren dat hij een fout maakt, waardoor de Romulans een goede reden hebben om aan te vallen. (TNG: "The Defector") Een van de grootste angsten van de Romulans is zichzelf ten schande te maken. Ze zijn hier banger voor dan de dood. (TAS: "The Practical Joker") Met dit in gedachten zullen de ouders van een gehandicapt kind zich ontdoen van dit kind. Volgens de Romulans is het kind een verspilling van voorzieningen en bronnen. (TNG: "The Enemy") Door de totalitaire aard van de Romulan gemeenschap wordt verraad als een grote misdaad gezien. In de samenleving lopen vele Veiligheidsofficiers in burger rond om iedereen op een lijn te houden. Doordat bijna niemand weet wie de Veiligheidsofficiers zijn is er grote paranoia ontstaan. (TNG: "Unification, Deel I") Een gebruikelijke Romulan groet is "Jolan Tru". Het is onbekend wat de precieuze betekenis van deze spreek is, aangezien het tijdens de begroeting en afscheid gebruikt kan worden. In de 24e eeuw begon zich langzaamaan een groep af te scheiden. Deze groep wilde de Vulcans en hun idealen beter leren kennen. Het ultieme doel was de hereniging tussen de Vulcans en Romulans. Spock was bij deze beweging betrokken. (TNG: "Unification, Deel I en Deel II" • "Face of the Enemy") Nadat Shinzon een greep naar de macht had gedaan op Romulus is het onbekend wat er met de beweging gebeurd is. ( ) Om zich bij het isolationisme te houden zul je zelden Romulan handelaren, soldaten of premiejagers zien. Hoewel andere militair ingestelde rassen, zoals de Nausicaans, Breen en de Klingons, zich vaak te koop aanbieden, zullen de Romulans dit zelden doen. Dit zou te maken kunnen hebben met het superioriteitsgevoel, omdat ze vinden dat er mensen onder hen moeten werken. Ze dienen liever het rijk op een andere manier. Ze staan vrij onverschillig tegenover geld en andere materiële zaken, omdat ze de verbetering van het rijk als geheel belangrijker vinden. Om "gerechtigheid" op andere planeten te waarborgen zullen ze premiejagers van andere werelden inhuren. (DS9: "Improbable Cause") Eerste contact De Romulans wisten al geruime tijd van het bestaan van de Aarde, voordat de mens ook maar enig benul had van van het andere ras. De Romulans waren in de hoogste rangen van het Vulcan hoge commando geïnfiltreerd en waren zowel onder de indruk, alswel verward door de mensen. De [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] kwam een Romulan mijnenveld tegen, waardoor ze nog meer aandacht van de Romulans kregen. Zelfs na het uitvechten van de Aarde-Romulan oorlog wisten de mensen nog niet waar ze mee te maken hadden. Ze kwamen pas in de 23e eeuw achter het bestaan van de Romulans. (ENT: "Minefield"; TOS: "Balance of Terror") Na het Verdrag van Algeron trokken de Romulans zich weer terug in hun isolatie, maar hun fascinatie met de mensheid werd er niet minder om. Na een Borg aanval op een Romulan buitenpost verdachten de Romulans de Federatie van een aanval. De Romulans kwamen weer terug op het interstellaire toneel met de simpele zin: "We zijn terug". (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") Relaties met andere rassen Door de xenofobische houding van de Romulans zullen ze eerder een ras veroveren, dan dat ze er een alliantie mee zullen sluiten. Er zijn echter wel verschillende samenwerkingsverbanden opgesteld. Er bevond zich enige tijd een Cardassian ambassade op Romulus en Elim Garak zou hier "gewerkt" hebben als een "tuinman". (DS9: "Broken Link") Dit wijst naar een diplomatisch verbond tussen beide rassen. Doordat ze samen werkten om een aanval uit te voeren tegen de Dominion werd dit beeld nog meer bevestigd. (DS9: "Improbable Cause" • "The Die Is Cast") De gezamenlijke aanval van de Obsidian orde en de Tal Shiar liep uiteindelijk op niets uit. De Romulans hadden alle banden met de Cardassian verbroken in de tijd van de Dominion oorlog. Wanneer dit precies gebeurd is zal onbekend blijven. Een bekende spreuk van de Romulans is: "Keer nooit je rug naar een Breen". Hoewel deze spreuk als humoristisch opgevat kan worden, kan het ook als indicatie worden gezien voor vijandigheden tussen de Breen en de Romulans. Tijdens de Dominion oorlog wilde de Thot van de Breen de planeet Romulus voor zichzelf houden. Dit kan duiden op een gespannen situatie tussen de rassen. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") De Romulans hebben echter de meeste hekel aan de Vulcans. Dit zal vooral te maken hebben met het verleden. Na de splitsing zouden de twee rassen elkaar voor een onvoorstelbaar lange tijd blijven wantrouwen. Enkele Romulans begonnen hier genoeg van te krijgen, waardoor ze een beweging oprichtten die het doel had om de twee rassen dichter bij elkaar te brengen. Het wordt aangenomen dat de beide rassen pas in de 23e eeuw van de splitsing op de hoogte werden gebracht. De Romulans hadden in de 22e eeuw al meerdere keren hoge posities in het Vulcan hoge commando ingenomen. Het is onbekend of ze deze posities lang hebben kunnen behouden en hoe dit überhaupt mogelijk was. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") :De precieuze datum van de splitsing is onduidelijk, maar het is duidelijk dat het pas na de tijd van Surak gebeurd moet zijn. Volgens de Aardse kalender zou het na de 4e eeuw gebeurd moeten zijn. De Klingons en de Romulans hadden een korte alliantie. Door een aantal ontwikkelingen, waaronder het Khitomer bloedbad, ontstond er bij de Klingons een diepgewortelde haat voor de Romulans. Het is waarschijnlijk dat de Romulans de Klingon gemeenschap in het geheel afkeuren. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") Karakters *Romulans *Naamloze Romulans Voedsel en dranken *Kali-fal *Jumbo Romulan weekdier *Ossoul twist *Romulan bier *Viinerine Optredens *''Star Trek: Enterprise: **"Minefield" • "Kir'Shara" • "Babel One" • "United" • "The Aenar" *Star Trek: The Original Series: **"Balance of Terror" • "[[The Enterprise Incident|The ''Enterprise Incident]]" *''Star Trek: Films:'' ** • • • • *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: **"The Neutral Zone" • "Contagion" • "The Enemy" • "The Defector" • "Future Imperfect" • "The Drumhead" • "The Mind's Eye" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Redemption, Deel II" • "Unification, Deel I" • "Unification, Deel II" • "The Next Phase" • "Face of the Enemy" • "Birthright, Deel I" • "Birthright, Deel II" • "The Chase" • "Timescape" • "[[The Pegasus|The ''Pegasus]]" *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: **"Visionary" • "Improbable Cause" • "The Die Is Cast" • "Homefront" • "In Purgatory's Shadow" • "By Inferno's Light" • "In the Pale Moonlight" • "Tears of the Prophets" • "Image in the Sand" • "Shadows and Symbols" • "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" • "When It Rains..." • "The Dogs of War" • "What You Leave Behind" *Star Trek: Voyager'': **"Eye of the Needle" • "Message in a Bottle" • "Flesh and Blood" Categorie:Rassen Categorie:Romulus ca:Romulans cs:Romulan de:Romulaner en:Romulan es:Romulanos fr:Romulien it:Romulano ja:ロミュラン pl:Romulanie pt:Romulano ru:Ромуланцы sv:Romulaner